Some Kind of Crazy
by jjung068
Summary: Jawaban Hanji gila. Atau fantastis? Rasional, mungkin?


Crazy

Erwin Smith/Hanji Zoe  
 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin isn't mine, its belong to Hajime Isayama

" _Deep down, we're some kind of crazy."  
-Laura Miller, For All You Have Left_

.

Saat Erwin berkata bahwa ia diam-diam menyukai Hanji, Mike tertawa keras-keras. Mike ingat tatapan para prajurit junior yang memandangnya heran dan pandangan tajam Erwin yang menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan tawanya.

Tapi Mike tidak berhenti tertawa, sampai Erwin kelewat kesal dan meninggalkan Mike sendiri. Masa bodoh, itu yang dilontarkan Erwin dengan wajah datar namun dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. Terlalu sedikit hingga tidak bisa dilihat orang awam kecuali yang bermata tajam seperti Levi. Sayang, yang disebut sedang tidak berada di tempat kejadian perkara sehingga melewatkan kesempatan bagus. Hei, jarang-jarang kan kau melihat Komandanmu mengakui jika ia menyukai seseorang dan wajahnya terlihat merona (meskipun hanya sedikit)?

Tapi tawanya yang bebas itu menghilang saat ia bercengkarama dengan Hanji sore hari itu, dua hari pasca kejadian ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena pengakuan tak langsung Erwin.

Topik obrolan mereka selalu tidak jelas. Dimulai dengan cuaca yang cerah, disambung dengan keadaan fisik kuda-kuda mereka, menyambar ke kepala botak Pixis, lalu entah bagaimana berakhir di topik, 'siapa orang yang sedang disukai saat ini'.

"Suka?" Hanji mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen ke meja kayu, sementara matanya menatap langit-langit. "Aku suka semua orang disini."  
"Oh ayolah Hanji." Mike tidak percaya kalau Hanji tidak bisa mengerti apa maksud pembicaraan nya. Gadis itu cermat mengenai jenis titan beserta perangkap yang tepat untuk menjerat mereka, juga berapa meter kayu yang dibutuhkan dan seberapa besar tekanan yang mampu ditahan oleh perangkap buatannya. Tapi Mike baru tahu jika ia juga bisa tumpul mengenai hal seperti ini. "Bukan suka yang seperti itu, yang ini lebih spesifik."  
"Spesifik?" Ada gumaman kecil terdengar. "Jadi ini tidak mencakup semua orang? Hanya beber-apa orang saja?"

Akhirnya mengerti juga _._

Mike mengangguk.

"Aku suka Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Historia, Connie, dan siapa gadis kentang itu? Oh, Sasha. Aku juga suka kau, Levi, Petra, skuadku sendiri-" Mike menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Otak Hanji pasti jadi rusak karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Kasihan.

"Bukan yang seperti itu, Hanji!"  
"-dan aku juga suka dengan Erwin!"

Mike bersungguh-sungguh saat ia berkata kalau suasana mereka saat ini terasa _déjà vu_. Rasanya seperti kali terakhir ia berbicara dengan Erwin. Namun kali ini, ia tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hah?"  
"Apa aku masih salah?"  
"Salah besar sebenarnya." Mike berpura-pura mengelus dagu. Jika Levi berada di sampingnya –sekarang, sudah pasti laki-laki dengan tinggi kurang dari rata-rata itu akan menyiramnya dengan air dan mencela tentang betapa jeleknya akting si Manusia Terkuat kedua itu.  
"Tapi kau bilang kan beberapa orang! Jadi seharusnya aku benar, kan?"  
"Beberapa orangmu itu terlalu banyak, Hanji." Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Ya sudah, kali ini aku akan bertanya. Lagi."  
"Ya."

"Sebutkan satu orang saja yang sedang kau sukai saat ini. Satu. Orang. Saja."  
"Saat ini? Satu orang?" Mike mengangguk. Hanji terdiam.  
"Ah! Aku tahu!"  
"Siapa?"  
"Erwin!"  
"Hah?" Untuk kali kedua, mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Kenapa?"  
"Kenapa?" Hanji balik bertanya. "Memang harus ada alasan khusus ya, untuk menyukai seseora ng?"

Mike merasa tertohok. Ia kira Hanji orang yang 'tumpul' dalam masalah percintaan. Siapa yang sangka kalau gadis itu juga cermat dalam urusan seperti ini?

"Tapi kalau kau memaksa," Hanji kembali mengetukkan pulpen ke atas meja dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit-langit, " _well,_ diluar karena dia sudah menyetujui rancangan jebakan titanku yang baru, aku selalu melihat dia sebagai apa ya? Hmm... Sosok yang bisa diandalkan, mungkin?"  
"Hanya itu?"  
"Tidak, tidak." Kepala Skuad itu menghempaskan diri sendiri diatas kursi. "Di dunia seperti ini, kita memang tidak bisa mengandalkan siapapun kecuali diri sendiri, kan? Tapi kalau dengan Erwin rasanya berbeda. Seolah-olah aku bisa bergantung padanya, seakan dia memang tercipta untuk itu."

Mike menganggukkan kepala, paham.

.

"Erwin."

Tidak ada sahutan dari si helai pirang.

"Astaga, kau masih ingin bermain diam-diaman seperti ini?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada sahutan.

"Baik, tidak apa kalau kau masih ingin mendiamkanku." Mike melipat tangan. "Tadi aku bertanya sesuatu pada Hanji, jawabannya benar-benar-"

Hanya butuh sepersekian sekon bagi Erwin untuk menurunkan lembaran kertas dari wajahnya ke atas meja dan menatap Mike tajam.

"Jawabannya benar-benar apa?"

Mike terdiam. Ternyata omongan orang-orang yang berkata kalau cinta itu gila memang benar adanya. Dia tidak akan memberikan contoh macam-macam, karena Erwin dan Hanji, dengan kegilaan mereka sendiri akan membuktikannya nanti.

Yah, meskipun sudah agak nampak sih.

 _Jawaban Hanji gila. Atau fantastis?_

"Jawabannya luar biasa." Mike menganggukkan kepala, sok bijak. "Sangat luar biasa."  
"Apa yang kau tanyakan?"  
"Apa yang aku tanyakan?" Ia menyipitkan mata. "Tidak tahu. Tanya Hanji sendiri sana."  
"Mike!"  
"Kita kan sedang main diam-diaman, Komandan." Mike membalikkan badan, bersiap membuka pintu dan kabur. "Jadi lebih baik kau tanyakan sendiri padanya. Sekalian saja lakukan -aduh apa prajurit junior menyebutnya? Oh ya, _flirting._ "

Erwin membatu, Mike tersenyum puas. Sangat puas.

" _Apa?" Mike memotong ucapan Hanji. "Jadi kau suka Erwin, hanya karena dia bisa diandalkan? Astaga, jahat sekali kau, Pemimpin Squad."  
"Aku belum selesai bicara Mike," Hanji mendesis tajam. "Aku pernah bilang kalau aku membutuhkan sosok yang bisa membimbingku namun disaat yang sama mengerti jalan pikiranku yang gila, kan?"  
"Hm." Bohong. Ia tidak ingat Hanji pernah membicarakan tentang hal itu padanya, tapi Mike tidak peduli. Anggap saja Hanji sedang membocorkan satu dari rahasianya atau sedang membantunya mengingat kembali.  
"Tapi diluar itu aku juga butuh pasangan yang mau membantuku menjalankan pikiran gilaku," ada senyum manis disana.  
"Jadi kau suka Erwin karena dia memenuhi semua kriteriamu tentang pasangan idamanmu, begitu?"  
"Tidak juga sih." Pulpen kembali diketukkan ke meja untuk kali ketiga. "Aku memang sudah menyukainya sejak awal. Hanya saja aku tidak punya waktu untuk menanyakan perasaannya. Keadaan sedang _chaos _sekarang_ , _dan_ _kau pikir aku akan mendahulukan perasaanku ketimbang umat manusia? Kurasa dia juga berpikiran sama, Mike."_

 _Mike terdiam sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepala, paham._

"Oh ya, Erwin."

Tak ada jawaban lagi. Erwin tengah merajuk rupanya.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar gila. Kalaupun di masa sekarang kalian tidak bisa melakukannya," kertas itu diturunkan dua jengkal dari pandangan Erwin, "aku percaya kalian pasti akan di pertemukan di masa depan."  
"Apa?"

Mike tertawa sebelum ia menutup pintu dan menghiraukan panggilan Erwin yang menyerukan namanya.

Karena meski dunia dalam keadaan _chaos_ sekalipun, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan perasaan untuk berhenti menyukai seseorang, kan?


End file.
